Dark Intensity
by jaggerB
Summary: The story starts off with Zacarias De La Cruz already having a lifemate. It is set in current time, and throughout will have flashbacks to his courtship with Samia Dubrinsky, who was Draven's daughter. Also has a second plot to it. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Zacarias splayed his fingers across his lifemate's very large bely. Samia was six and a half months pregnant with their son. After nearly three full years together, since the time Samia was sixteen years old, she was now the perfect lifemate to him. Her ninteen years of age betrayed the strength and knowledge she held.

Samia laid her hand on top of Zacarias's. The sadness overwhelmed her. All De La Cruz men were born with darkness already very strong within them. She could feel it in the baby she now carried. Already all their brothers, even their lifemates, were tied to the baby, hoping to hold him to this world.

Zacarias kept her on bedrest now. He knew how badly Sam had wanted a child, even since the time of their mating. She had agreed with Zacarias's demands that she wait until she was older and had experienced a fuller childhood – by human standards. Now that they were so far along, after getting to see the personality of his own flesh and blood, Zacarias had come to love the thought of coming home to Samia and his son.

'_Son…'_ Zacarias thought. He liked how the word made him feel.

Samia's laughter flooded his mind. They were always merged, so intoxicted with each other, they couldn't bear to be apart. _'You will be an excellent father, my love.'_

A smile spread across the male's lips. Scooting lower on the bed, Zacarias laid a kiss on the round of her belly, sliding her shirt over the mound to expose the flesh beneath.

"I am ready for you son. You will always be loved. Come out and reinforce my dictations to your stubborn mother." He whispered, his lips against her belly.

Samia laughed. Just yesterday her son had refused to quit kicking, demanding Samia drink milk. Finally, Samia had caved. When she explained what happened to Zacarias after he returned from his patrol, he searched her body and had found that due to being bedridden, her calcium count had depleted.

It was then that Samia knew their son would be exactly like her lifemate, and she was so grateful for that. There was no force greater in the world than that which was Zacarias De La Cruz. Even amongst the treat lurking on the borders of the ranch, she knew they were safe with Zacarias as their protector.

"It is not time for our son to be born yet, silly man." Her spirits felt lifted, seeing the sparkle of genuine happiness in her mate's eyes.

"I am ready for him to be here, Sammie, in our arms, safe and loved for all his days." There was a note of disappointment that hung on Zacarias's words.

Samia couldn't keep herself from smiling. Everyone always accused her mate of being rude and bossy, but he was so much more than that. She had come to learn he knew what he was doing and would not demand obedience unless he was sure his way was the best. No, Zacarias was truly a family man. "why don't you tell our son one of your stories before yo leave to patrol?"

Zacarias nestled his face into the side of Samia's belly. Searching his memories, he selected a particular one of when he was a child. His father was teaching him how to push out his senses when a vampire attacked his household. They rushed to the rescue of the women. It was the first time Zacarias had ever killed a vampire. Samia knew this story inside-out.

The two lay in silence after the story. "How long will you be gone tonight?"

"Not very long. Manolito is nearby. Should you have any need of me for any reason, he will take over my patrol."

Zacarias climbed from the bed. He gathered his hair in a thong and draped the length over one of his shoulders. He growled when Samia sat up in the bed.

Samia raised an eyebrow, a smirk on the corner of her lips. "Don't you growl at me, you beast. I'm not getting out of bed, just sitting up to kiss you goodbye." She tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to her.

As their lips met, Samia cringed, her hand darting to cover her belly. "I'm sorry, it felt like a cramp."

Zacarias's eyebrows stitched together, definite concern in his eyes. "We may need Gregori here sooner than we expected." He rubbed the palm of his hand over her tummy. "Do not worry little songbird. Our son will be just fine." He placed his worries aside for the will to be strong for his lifemate. He could survive the death of their son – should it happen. He would not survive the death of his woman.

"Rafael is here, and Nicolas is on his way with Gregori. They will be here in time. Now hurry up, warrior man. I want you back quickly." Samia kissed him, this time feeling her body melt into the kiss.

Pressing her back down into the bed, Zacarias whispered, "Rest love. I will be home soon. Stay in bed." Zacarias desintegrated to vapor, hearing his lifemate laugh at his final dictation. Outside the property, he could already feel his body groaning unhappily at the distance between himself and his family. After he searched Samia's mind one las time to ensure she had not snuck out of bed, Zacarias contented himself to his sweep.

Samia kept herself propped up in bed. The pain in her abdomen had continued to increase in occurrence as well as intensity since her mate had left a while ago. The pain was growing severe almost by the minute. "Rafael?" She called out mentally as well to him. "I need you!"

Very quickly, Rafael was at her bedside. Worry etched itself into his features. "You are in pain, little sister." He made it a statement. "Call to Zacarias and tell him to return immediately. It will take him a while to return, as he has been gone nearly two hours."

Power flooded Samia's mind in answer to her call for her mate. _'You have need of me.'_

_'Yes, I'm sorry. The pain is too terrible. I need you here.'_

Reassurance flooded her mind. _'Do not apologize, beautiful songbird. You were correct to call to me. I am glad you did. I will be there soon. Gregori is a little over two hours away. I will be there before then. Will you be fine until our arrival?'_

_'I can hold in that long.'_

_'That's my girl.'_ He let his pride flower in her mind.

"Do you think I could soak in a hot bath" She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Rafael helped her to her feet. "That would feel like heaven on my muscles."

Rafael nodded. "That will be fine. I will have Colby assist you getting into the tub." He disappeared from the room.

Samia waddled her way into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on her way there. As she bent over the tub to run the water, she suddenly felt as if she were wetting herself. Liquid ran down her legs, a thick trickle pooling at her feet.

"Rafael! Colby! Help me!" Samia began to cry. She had no idea what was happening, and a million thoughts ran through her mind.

Colby was first to the doorway, followed directly by Rafael. Colby gave a small laugh of joy. "Samia, your water broke!"

"My what? Why?" Samia picked her foot up and shook it, much like a dog drying itself.

Rafael squeezed between Colby and the dorway. Taking the towel from his little sister's hand, he set it on the counter, then assisted Samia as she sat on the edge of the tub. "It means you are bringing, for the first time in fifteen hundred years, a De La Cruz child into the world." He smiled.

Samia wasn't sure if she should be excited or scared. It wasn't time for her son to be born, but her body was sending her to delivery anyway.

Colby shoved herself in front of her lifemate. "Go, Rafael. Let her get in the bath."

Rafael gave one last glance at the girl, smiling to reassure her all would be ok, before disappearing once more.

The water felt like heaven to Samia's sore body, easing the tension from her muscles in ways on water could. She didn't know if Carpathian's bodies could prune from being in water too long, but she determined now was the time to find out.

Within a half hour from her water breaking, Zacarias appeared in the doorway, taking up all space with his large frame. His heart swelled instantly at the scene before him. His lifemate looked so strong, adamently refusing to allow Colby to help her bathe. Her little hands swatted at Colby's every now and then as Colby refused to let Samia do a thing by herself.

"I thank you with every bit of gratefulness in my heart, Colby, for your assistance with my lifemate. Had I realized how close to delivery her body was, I would have stayed home tonight."

"It's not a problem." Colby waved an indifferent hand at him. "I'm just so excited to see my nephew!"

Samia smiled at Colby. "It's gonna be a while still. I'm sure if he's anything like my lifemate, he'll arrive on his own time and we won't get a say."

Colby gave a very unlady-like snort, showing her agreeance of Samia's statement. "Call if you need anything." She said as she left the two lifemates to themselves.

Zacarias sat on the edge of the tub, reaching a hand out to Samia's stomach. "So our son decided to spring a surprise on us. I suppose he learned that little trick from you, always keeping everyone on their toes."

"It wasn't me. I still think you two have been plotting this little coups-de-Samia for a while now, and he initiated the plan to action." Samia gave him an accusing glare.

Zacarias let out a rumbling laugh, filling the house with a happiness it had long been missing. "A coups-de-Samia? Clever little lifemate. You always think of the silliest things to say."

"It's not silly!" Samia splashed water onto Zacarias who did not flinch from the attack. "It's rational, if you think about it."

Zacarias looked at his now-soaked sleeve. "I could dump this whole bathtub of water onto you if I chose."

"But you won't, caveman." Samia sat up in the tub. Extending her arm so that her hand cradled her mate's head, she drew him to her for a very real, very loving kiss. "I am so glad I have you. I'll never stop loving you, and who you are."

"Believe me you, little songbird, I love you with all that I am."


	2. Chapter 2

His entire life, he had been taught to be fierce, a warrior beyond comparison. Mikhail may have been prince of their people, but here in Brazil, Zacarias was the king of this turf. No one questioned him. His word was law, never wavering. He was strength, a protector. Strong, fierce, very old. He never believed he would find his lifemate.

Brutality coursed through his veins. Zacarias knew how to kill, almost relished in it, the glory of ripping the heart from his enemy's chest and incinerating it with all the power he wielded.

Even growing up, Zacarias was sure a lifemate would never find their way into his life. He was too dominating, too aggressive and demanding. No woman would ever want a man so constrictive.

The moment he heard Samia's voice over the Carpathian common-path was the moment his whole world flipped inside out. When he had learned she was Draven's daughter, it seemed to make perfect sense to him. He had conspired to over throw Mikhail in his younger days. Why shouldn't his lifemate be the daughter of one of the most hated vampires?

Draven had always been twisted, but Samia's voice over the common path betrayed any indication of her parenting. At first, Zacarias had thought Mikhail and Raven had a daughter in secret they kept locked away, as irrational as it sounded.

After announcing his claim over her across the entire Carpathian common-path, Zacarias and Samia would communicate across the path, since they had not shared their own private link yet. Eventually Samia had convinced him to call her on a phone, so they could have more private discussions. She always preferred subtlety, privacy, and though he did enjoy their simple questionnaires, he had to admit she opened up so much more over the phone.

It had been heaven to get to know her in such a way. Over the phone, it gave them time. Time to learn each other, and it kept her at a safe distance, away from his temptation to claim her completely until she had become more comfortable with him.

Fate had a tricky way of working, and for Zacarias, Lady Fate had been especially peculiar. Samia always joked that because Zacarias was so powerful and insistent his word was law, Lady Fate saw this and decided to remind him just who exactly was in control. It wasn't Zacarias's place to decide if he would or would not have a lifemate, and Fate made sure to remind him of just that by giving him the most modern, outspoken woman there was.

Samia was tattooed, there wasn't a limb on her body that wasn't inked in some way or another. Down the length of her right arm, she bore mehndi tattoos, which represented healing and purity. Given that Samia was a phoenix bird, it made perfect sense.

Phoenix's were incredibly rare in the world, even in history. They were guardians of the world, watching from above. When a child - pure and innocent in every way- is in grave danger, a phoenix will merge themselves with that person to save them. From then on, the phoenix would pass its genetics through the children in that family line. Samia had explained it to him, that they would have a half-phoenix, half-Carpathian child.

Since phoenix's were protectors, their defenses were impeccable. Not even Zacarias and all his brothers together could break through her force fields. But she could not fight, not using her bird. Her offense was low, all she was really able to do was spew fire and launch fireballs from her hands. Those skills she had developed on her own.

Now, as Zacarias propped Samia in her lap for the delivery of their first child, Zacarias found himself completely baffled by the turn his life had taken, almost unable to believe it was really happening.

He ran a hand across her sweaty forehead, hoping to help cool her off. Zacarias had never felt so helpless in all his twenty-four centuries of life. Samia was in so much pain and he could do nothing to keep it from happening.

"You are doing a wonderful job, songbird, I am so proud of you." He whispered to her, not caring that other around them could hear.

"Now I see why Carpathian women are only allowed to give birth every fifty years! It's so their bodies can recover from the pain!" Her voice was strained with exhaustion.

Zacarias looked to Gregori. "How close to delivery is she?" Zacarias did not bother trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Gregori remained calm. He knew full well Zacarias would be very protective. Zacarias had been so close to the edge when he claimed Samia, and the beast was still very close to the surface in him. Looking Zacarias in the eyes he said, "Samia has been in labor for several hours now. The baby will be here within the next half-hour. She is almost there, Zacarias. You must remain calm for the sake of your lifemate."

Samia wrapped her hand around her life mate's arm. Her eyes met his, gentle and compassionate. "I love you so much, Zacarias. I could never have made it this far without your strength." Laying a kiss on his arm, she never let her gaze waver from his.

Zacarias's heart softened all over again. It was not right for a woman to have so much power over a man, but Samia wielded it nonetheless and used it to make him most vulnerable at times.

"Ow!" Samia crunched forward, taking in a sharp breath of pain and releasing it very steadily as she pushed. Her feet on Gregori's shoulders cramped to the point it caused her toes to curl in pain.

"Good, csitri. Very good." Gregori smiled at her reassuringly. "I need just a few more strong pushes from you."

Samia's screams filled the chamber. Her face was red with hard work. Muscles tired, drained to the point of nearly passing out, she gave one final hard push, holding her breath, Samia's nails dug into Zacarias's arms as she heard the wailing cry of an infant fill the room.

Samia collapsed into her mate's lap, breath coming to her in pants. "That hurt…" She groaned, laughter evident in her words.

Zacarias couldn't keep from smiling. It was like an epidemic. "I love you, Samia. I love you with everything inside of me." He kissed her forehead over and over again, tasting the salty product of her hours of labor.

The other family members materialized in the room. Samia had specifically requested a private birthing, wanting the experience for herself and her lifemate alone. They had all agreed under the condition they be allowed to enter as soon as they heard the baby cry.

The men held their women tightly to them. Ginny and Paul came through the door that lead to Zacarias's and Samia's bedchamber. "Look at the baby!" Ginny squealed, watching over Gregori's shoulder as he cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a swaddle cloth.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Juliette added, clasping her hands in front of her mouth in delight.

Samia scooted into the safety of her lifemate, and he helped her prop up into a sitting position. "Come here, baby boy." She let a tear slide down her cheek as the Dark One set the infant into her arms.

"Look Zacarias. He's perfect! Just like you!" Samia's eyes met Zacarias's and he drew her head to his for a kiss.

"He's got so much hair!" Colby pointed out, wrapping her arms around Rafael's body.

Samia leaned forward, holding herself up. "Do you want to hold him?"

Zacarias's eyes fell to the baby, never leaving the sight of his son. "He's so tiny. Fragile."

Samia sensed the hesitation within him. "You are his father. You won't hurt him." Having her final say, Samia placed the bundled infant into her life mate's arms.

Zacarias tucked the precious parcel into the shelter of his body, holding his breath. "Never in all my life did I believe this moment would happen. Never." He breathed the words. Pulling his son close to his face, Zacarias laid a kiss on the black whisps of hair atop the infant's head.

A curious feeling overwhelmed Zacarias as he watched his son be passed from one of his siblings to the next. A sense of contentment washed him, cleansing his will. He determined from that point on, he would dedicate his life to being the greatest father in the world, and the best lifemate to Samia. All his thoughts were clouded with the need to provide and supply for Samia and their son. Nothing in the whole world mattered, not even his loyalty to the Prince.

Samia curled up tightly to Zacarias. Satisfied that her son would be taken care of, she began to doze in the comfort that she believed was divine. Her lifemate. Such a perfect man, a perfect warrior, a perfect husband. Her life was the best, and she sincerely believed everyone should be jealous of her.

As her eyes closed, succumbing to the call of rest, Samia whispered "I love you. All of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Samia awoke the next evening, wrapped tightly into her lifemate's side. Between them, she could feel a small frame, fragile and warm. She smiled to herself as she removed the soil from above them, her lungs filling in her first breath of the cool night air.

Zacarias rolled onto his back, careful to not disturb the sleeping infant. "Good evening, my love." His deep, reverberating voice was laced with the sleep he just came out of.

Samia smirked, straddling over him in a sensual way only she could do. "Ouch." She muttered, reaching down and covering her tender spot with the palm of her hand. "I forgot about that."

Zacarias groaned, his head rolling back to grant her more room as she laid kisses along his defined jaw line. "Samia, you just gave birth…" He wasn't really trying to argue, rather, trying to stall until he got his bearings on the situation.

"I'm not trying to get laid, caveman. Just trying to show my adoration for you. And if it gets you off in the process," she shrugged, "that's just an added bonus."

Zacarias smirked. That was his lifemate. Modern in every way. Open and honest to a fault. "Mijn liefde," He used the Dutch language that made Samia's skin crawl with lust every time. "We need to help the little one awaken so we can begin our journey to the Mountains."

The phoenix ignored his words. It wasn't fair of him to use Dutch on her like that, and she was going to make him pay. "Will our son be okay for fifteen or twenty minutes, right?" Zacarias's lack of response was all the answer she need.

She whisked away his clothes with a simple thought. Trailing kisses down his throat, along his torso, Samia pinned his hands with her force fields. She had learned to bend this little technique to her needs with the help of her own lifemate, only to use it against him.

"I love you, Zacarias, with all my heart and soul. You claim I am your salvation, but it is really the other way around." She whispered against his flesh.

Zacarias shivered, savoring her breath on his skin. He may have been a dominating, over-powering man to everyone else, and even to his lifemate at times, but there was nothing in the world Zacarias craved more than to be dominated by his own Samia. He loved the sensation of being at her complete mercy, exploring how she controlled when he went over the edge and how long she kept him there. He knew this was going to be a beautiful day.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Finding his body well sated, Zacarias turned his attention to the infant as Samia climbed off him. Using his mind, he gently probed into the infant's thoughts, showing him as he talked his son through how to wake himself.

Samia's eyes twinkled to life at the sight of her son stretching, a hand reaching out for something to grasp. She watched Zacarias slip his index finger absentmindedly into the infant's grasp. "I can't wait for the naming ceremony. I'm glad at least one of my family members from the Mountains was here to see the birth of my son."

Zacarias nodded. "It was lucky he decided to visit when he did. I am in no way prepared to deliver a child."

Samia grinned widely. "True, but you are Zacarias. You would have found a way to deliver the baby just like a pro."

"I would have done my best. Gregori is the best our people have." Zacarias said non-committed. Samia knew him better though, and could read the confidence rolling off him in waves.

Standing, she whisked a pair of jeans and a gray tank top. She swooped down, scooping the baby into her arms. "I am going to see if the others are ready to go, then I'm going to try feeding this little monster."

Zacarias inclined his head, unable to stop himself from staring at her rather nicely defined butt as she walked away. She was so juicy and tasty, he felt his body going stiff with need all over again.

"Hey! Good morning!" Samia greeted everyone as she entered the kitchen, her family sitting around the large dining table.

She was greeted with good mornings and smiles. Nicolas stood, bringing Samia to him in a hug. "It has been a while since I last saw you."

Samia nodded in his chest. She had lived in the Carpathian Mountains with her uncle Mikhail in his household for three months before she had come to Brazil to visit Zacarias and to assist Gregori in delivering Jasmine's baby. When they tried to return home, though, they were all attacked by vampires. Zacarias was unsatisfied with Gregori's protection of his lifemate, deciding only he could keep her safe.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well. And you finally got to convert Lara! How's it feel being Carpathian?" Samia turned her attention to the Dragonseeker and hugged her too.

"It takes some getting used to." Lara admitted. "How are you feeling? I can't believe you're up so soon. I would've thought you'd be in bed at least another rising."

"Nah." Samia shook her head. "We need to hurry to get to the mountains so we can hurry and name our son. Zacarias let me have free-reign to pick his name and I thought of the perfect one! So let's get going everyone!"

Manolito rose from the table, laughing at their little sister's impatience. "I agree. We should leave."

Within minutes, everyone was gathered outside the house. Juliette morphed into her jaguar and took off, Riordan following her lead, as did Manolito and MaryAnn. Nicolas and Lara took off in harpy-eagle forms. Zacarias looked at Samia, who held their son in a cloth cradle that encircled her body, hanging from one shoulder. Inside the fabric nest, the boy wiggled his arms and legs here or there.

"How would you prefer to do this?" Her lifemate asked.

Samia shot an eyebrow up. Leaning into her mate, she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Let me ride you."

Ignoring the rush of need that shot through him, pulsating through his body, Zacarias kissed her forehead, and then their son's, before transforming into a lithe, dark panther. He was a strong-looking creature, larger than a normal panther's size.

Samia swung a leg over the panther's back. She leaned in to the neck of the beast, locking the baby safely between her body and Zacarias's panther-form. "Be mindful of the baby, warrior man." She patted his neck, signaling she was ready for him to take off.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The journey to the Carpathian Mountains had been a long one, especially grueling on the new mother. She had been so worried about how the baby would fare, she made everyone stop every hour or so to be sure he was fine.

Samia was glad they had arrived. On the outskirts of the small village, the De La Cruz family lined up, side by side. Zacarias stood in the center, the others off to either of his sides, their mates standing next to them.

Mikhail stood at his doorway, resting against one of the poles on their porch. He could sense the energy, all the power resonating from the De La Cruz family.

Raven joined him outside, rubbing her belly, swollen with pregnancy. "They are so… powerful. Their energy is almost tangible, it is so thick in the air. Even our son is stirring in my belly."

Mikhail turned his head to face her. "They were always our strongest men. Darkness may be strong in their line, but they are honorable. With lifemates holding back the beasts within, they are surely an impressive sight to behold."

Local Carpathians made their way towards the healing caverns to join the newly arrived De La Cruz family and participate in the naming ceremony. Samia greeted her old friends with hugs and stories from her times in the Brazilian rainforest. It had been so long since she'd seen any of them.

As the last of the Carpathians gathered in the caves, Mikhail walked toward Samia and her family, extending his arms out. Samia handed her son to Zacarias, careful of his head, before turning and bolting towards her uncle. She tackled him in a bear hug, making the Prince stumble backward.

Jacques joined the two. "It has been a while, little niece."

Samia hugged her other uncle. "It has been. How're you doing? And how's Stefan? I haven't seen that little guy in forever!"

"He is a handful, not that it is much of a surprise. I hear you brought us a boy as well. Perhaps our children will grow up as friends." He nudged Samia.

"Of course! They'll be better than friends, they'll be family!" Samia always had a deep admiration for her uncle Jacques. She knew of the tortures he had endured, and for him to have persevered the way he did, holding out in hopes for his lifemate, moved Samia deeply.

"That they will be." He smirked. "I will see you after the naming ceremony?"

"Count on it!" She said. Jacques gave a bow and joined his lifemate with the other Carpathians around the circle.

Mikhail raised a silencing hand and the room grew quiet. "We celebrate a birth today, of one of the greatest lineages of our kind. Who gives this child to be named?"

Zacarias raised his chin, offering out his child for the Prince to take. "His parents."

Mikhail gave a slight smile to Samia, who stood proudly beside her lifemate. "Who offers to look after this child for his parents, should they fall to foul play?"

"His people, with joy." The Carpathian answered unanimously.

Samia knew each of the naming ceremonies was slightly different, and had always wondered what it would be like to have one for her own child. Warmth washed over her, knowing that despite all the horrendous things her father had done, her people would never abandon her, but more importantly, they would always look after her son.

"What is he to be called?" Mikhail addressed the parents.

Samia glanced up at Zacarias, smile playing on her lips of a knowledge only she possessed. "Hadrian Alexander." She replied to Mikhail.

Mikhail lifted the child. "Hadrian Alexander." He repeated. A roar of cheers sounded in the cavern.

Samia held her arms out, eager to hold her newly named son once more. She did not like the distance from him, and wanted nothing more than to take him back to the safety of their ranch in Brazil.

Placing the baby into his niece's arms, Mikhail placed a kiss on Samia's forehead. "You are a leader among your people, little one. Do not ever doubt yourself."

"Thank you, uncle Mikhail." Samia swelled with joy, her body trembling from all the excitement.

Zacarias stood before her, replacing Mikhail as the Prince returned to his own family. "Let us go to the house your uncle has lent us for our time here." A smile graced his rock-hard features. Samia nodded in agreement, ready for the quiet of her lifemate's safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Samia knew the quiet of their solitude would last only momentarily. Samia was sitting on the bed, cradling Hadrian to her breast as he suckled fresh sustenance from her. Zacarias sat in a large leather arm chair, watching her from across the room. His hands were clasped lazily in front of him, a sign of relaxation he rarely had.

"You did superb, naming our child, Sammie." His voice purred.

"I'm glad you like it." She scrunched her nose as she smiled. "I wanted a strong name. It had to be strong. He is your son, after all, and needs a worthy name to live up to."

Zacarias rolled his neck, letting out several comforting pops. "I believe it suits him perfectly."

Samia sighed. "I needed this."

"Needed what?" Zacarias could easily search her mind to find all the answers he needed, but Samia was accustomed to conversations, and he felt it made their connection stronger, being able to speak to one another in such a way.

Samia lowered her eyes, focusing on a loose thread on the quilt with all her might. "I needed to know that our people would not judge me for the things my father did. I can see it in their eyes, even when we got married here, they still whispered 'That's Draven's daughter, the betrayer of our own prince'. I hated that feeling."

Four months after Samia had been living with him, claimed as his lifemate in the Carpathian sense, Zacarias had decided it would be a stepping stone in their commitment to one another to join not only in the Carpathian way he knew, but also in the human way Samia knew. He asked her hand in marriage and they were married during their seventh month together.

Zacarias remembered a particular outburst from one of the unmated males, a younger fool Zacarias did not bother to remember the name of. Zacarias had unleashed a fury so terrible on that male, Samia had to restrain him with her shields to keep him from killing the male.

Just thinking about that incident made Zacarias shake with fury. "They have come to learn their lesson since then."

Samia tilted her head to the side, considering what he said. "That may be true, but its for completely different reasons now. I… I can't explain it, but I feel accepted. Almost like I'm needed in this society."

"You have proven yourself as a healer, Samia. Gregori, the Dark One, has publicly announced you as his protégé. You delivered Jasmine's child with minimal guidance, and it was your first delivery. You sacrificed yourself to save the Prince, which I still have not completely forgiven you for." He added sourly.

"Okay, okay." Samia rolled her eyes. "I get your point. And just for the record, I wasn't even bound to you when I took that hit for Mikhail, so it's not fair of you to hold that over my head." She scolded him.

Zacarias simply shrugged. "You put yourself in danger intentionally, knowing you were destined to be a lifemate, and disregarding your duty to your potential."

"I must have done something right. Look where we're at now." Samia stuck her tongue out. This was playful banter, and something Zacarias rarely engaged in. She took every moment right then and stored it in her memory, locked away for her to look back on and cherish for all time.

"If there is anything I have learned to expect from you, little Sammie, it's to never expect anything from you, because it will never be what I get. Though, I must admit, your ability to pull through for your loved ones still leaves me dumbfounded." He complimented her.

'_Warriors, heed the call to council.' _

Samia stood, grasping Hadrian tightly. "Why would Mikhail call a council now?"

Zacarias rose from his seat. "I do not know. Stay here with Had-"

"No." Samia cut him off. "I am not letting you leave me. I want to be with you. I am an heir to the Dubrinsky line. It is my right to attend the council as well, and I deserve to know what is going on. Do not make me stay here alone"

Zacarias breathed in deeply. Normally he took her everywhere with him, without a second thought. This could be heart-breaking news though, and it was Zacarias's right and privilege to keep her sheltered from it. But he hated to hear the note of pleading within Samia's voice. She was right, but there was no way he could deflect her demands this time. He grasped for the last excuse he could. "Who will look after Hadrian?"

Samia pulled the strap to her tank top back over her shoulder. "I will leave him with aunt Raven. Council will not take long. If it is so important he has to call a meeting, it will be worth the time away from our son."

"Samia, you make things very difficult on me." Zacarias growled.

"God forbid, Zacarias De La Cruz, the world doesn't revolve around you and your demands."

Zacarias tugged Samia's hair, forcing her to look up at him. "I do this because I love you. I - love - you." He sounded out each word very slowly for her. "I do not do it because it is your 'right as an heir'. _Only_ because I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Zacarias. And I do appreciate how much you have allowed me to do, deviating from your over-burdening commands. I know it takes a lot from you to do such things."

"More than you care to know." He grumbled.

Zacarias and Samia transformed to their human bodies from their mist forms as they joined the gathering in the cave. The plethora of intelligence and a certain sense of mysticism bounced off the walls, lacing itself with their blood until it washed them over with a calm indescribable by any man or woman.

Eyes fell to the couple, smiles and welcomes to their ears. Jacques appeared beside Samia. "I did not think you would be joining us."

"It is my right." She nodded her head.

Another across from them, female with features of the Dragonseeker line, said, "From what I had heard, your lifemate is so over-bearing, he could put the Dark One to shame with his ordering everyone about. I cannot believe he allowed you to come."

Samia's eyes narrowed on the woman. "My lifemate is a wise man, and you have no place to judge him. It is my decision whether or not to stay with him." Samia took an advancing step. " I enjoy my freedom as much as any other woman, yet I choose to stay with my man because he is good to me. You call yourself a Carpathian? How dare you put down one with such an advantage over you? You are a fool."

Zacarias rested a hand on Samia's shoulder. "Calm down, spitfire. She meant no offense, nor can you deny that I am controlling. Any male who is not is no man at all."

The other female's lifemate also held back his woman, wrapping his fingers around her arm. "Natalya, be calm. What has caused you to become so vicious?"

Natalya shook her head. "He is a beast. I can feel the demonic taint inside him. It is there, and it is dangerous. He has harmed his lifemate before, and not just once. I know it."

Darkness shrouded Zacarias's eyes. Was the darkness inside of him so evident to others? He was no fool, he knew he was still close to evil, but he had Samia, and she would never allow him to turn.

"Watch yourself. You know nothing about that which you speak of." Samia spoke with the formality of a Dubrinsky, a trait she had picked up on from her time with her father. "Bite your tongue. Zacarias is a good man, he has resisted the darkness far longer than any other living Carpathian. There is no denying the dark stain in his soul. It is my duty to keep back that darkness. Anything he might have done to me was of my own failing, not his."

Mikhail arrived to an aggressive scene. "What is going on?" His eyes fell first to Samia and his brother for answers.

Samia stepped back, wrapping her arms tightly around her mate, nestling her nose into the safety of his side.

Zacarias tucked an arm around his woman's shoulders. "A mild dispute. It is nothing to worry yourself with, my Prince. All is well." He spoke firmly, personally squishing out the fire between the two women with his 'overbearing' finality.

Not bothering with the details, Mikhail stood in place, beside the large pointed crystal that hummed with life. Gregori joined him at his side. "Anyone wishing to pledge their allegiance to our Prince, do so now."

A few others still had not renewed their allegiance to Mikhail since the passing of Vladimir. Zacarias was one of them. He stepped forward, gathering a collective gasp from the crowd. Samia followed behind him. "You pledge your allegiance, I pledge mine. We do things together." Samia shot a glare at Natalya whose eyes never left them.

Manolito and the other De La Cruz brothers lined up behind Samia, who stood behind Zacarias at the crystal. "You have my allegiance, Prince Mikhail, for all time. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, should you ask it of me." Zacarias's hand fell over the top of the crystal, slicing a fine line across his palm.

As Zacarias stepped to the side, Samia took his place. She gave her uncle a warm smile.

"It is not necessary for you to do this, Samia." Mikhail smiled at his niece, affection radiating from him for the girl. There was something else there though, she could see it in his eyes. Guilt, perhaps?

Samia rolled her eyes at his words. "Save it, Princey. I'm pledging my allegiance to you, so that you know you will always have my support and the support of my line for eternity, and beyond that even. I love you, uncle, and would do anything for you." Samia closed her eyes tight, anticipating the pain of the tear in her flesh as she too cut open her palm on the ancient crystal.

As her blood mingled with the blood of their ancients, a white light, hot and bright shot through the air, powerful and mighty. It rocketed through the air, warming every occupant. It was ancient, very, very old, and tasted of the sweetest honey that flowed from a purity only one such as Samia possessed.

"Your honor and willingness to lay your life down for your people will not go unnoticed." Mikhail bowed lowly to her.

Zacarias wrapped his fingers around the back of Samia's neck. His fingers made lazy circles along the muscles, massaging her in a sensual way that set her skin on fire. Samia smirked. Even in front of all these people, she knew Zacarias was fighting the urge burning deep within him to lay her down and make love to her.

When all the men had renewed their loyalty to Mikhail, they returned to their place in the circle. Jacques nudged Samia with approval. "I have a heavy request to place on all of you, one that I am asking so that you can refuse should you choose."

A/N: Alright, I thought I would let you know, my vision of what Zacarias looks like is that of the model Andrei Claude. Google that name for good references J

I am not going to give you a reference pic for Samia b/c I assume you all are reading this b/c you would like to have Zacarias all to urself.

And just fyi, he's my Carpathian J haha, but ill share him with you for the duration of this story

ALSO this story will probably never reach an actual conclusion, although subplots here and there will arise, this is something I intend to work on for an undetermined amount of time, as a way to try and give Dark readers a look into the private lives of Carpathians

I hope that ok with everyone… any feed back is appreciated, and I'm very happy you're reading my fanfic! - jaggerB


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes fell to Mikhail. Samia sucked in a sharp breath. Whatever her uncle was about to ask of his people, it was monumental. It frightened Samia deeply.

"Gregori has collected several vials of the vampires' parasites. Many masters have been gathering in the more thickly populated areas around the world. I am asking that an ancient from each of these areas ingest these parasites, then take down a master, personally. My hope is that by eliminating a few masters, it will take more time for them to regroup and set us at an advantage, however mild it may be."

"How many volunteers are you needing?" Samia recognized her old weapons teacher, Tiberiu, leaning casually in one of the corners.

Mikhail's gaze on his people wavered momentarily. "I am not letting unmated males serve me in this."

The bombshell hit the crowd hard, leaving them speechless, almost breathless. Samia placed a hand over her stomach, feeling as though she might get sick. Zacarias was going to volunteer. Their minds were merged. She could see the desire there, clearly in his mind.

'_Sivamet, it is necessary for me to do this.'_ His voice was determined, a strict command.

'_You have a son to think of now. This is a selfish request of Mikhail.'_ She did not acknowledge that they were blood kin now. _'There are plenty of other mated men without infant sons. Let them serve.'_

The demon was roiling within him, as if it were about to burst through his flesh. _'Sammie, I have the opportunity to eliminate a strong threat to my family. Do not use our son against me in such a way. It is my __**duty**__ to you.'_

Samia bit her tongue hard enough she drew blood. Zacarias had always been a noble man. The warrior within him was something he would always be. It was who he was, what he had survived on for so long. She could not ask him to deny that part of him. _'I understand, Zacarias, why you must do this. You are a good man. Too good, if I might add. Hurry up and agree to do this thing, before my heart breaks even more.'_

Zacarias brushed his mind against hers. She felt him give the distinct impression of a kiss on her forehead. _'You will not lose me, little love.'_

'_Of course I wouldn't. You're too stubborn to go down easily.'_

"Give me a vial, so that I might serve in the stead of my family." The deep baritone that was Zacarias's voice shook people to the bone, bringing them from their trance-like shock.

Mikhail gave Samia an apologetic look, his eyes never meeting hers fully. "You give so much to your people."

Gregori withdrew a vial from his jean pocket, holding it out on his palm. Zacarias strode across the distance, standing face to face with the Dark One.

The Dark One closed his fingers over the vial before Zacarias could grab it. "You should know, there are a few rules to agreeing to such a task. First, do not give blood to your mate, and in your case, do not give blood to your son either. Nor is intercourse an option. Keep any fluid transferring to a minimal, really you should not do it at all. Second, after ingesting the blood, you are to check in with myself or the Prince each rising. Third, you must not keep the blood in your system for longer than a week. Do you understand each of these terms?"

Zacarias nodded. Gregori's fingers released the vial. Zacarias took the offering. Gregori's eyes flashed threateningly, a not-so-subtle reminder of just who Samia's family was. "Do right by your family, Zacarias."

"I always have." Zacarias's teeth tore into his wrist, and he held the offering out to Gregori.

Gregori drew the wound to his lips, sucking in the life blood. It had been a long time since the De La Cruz line had made an offering to him, and the spice that filled his body felt rejuvenating. He could also taste the blatant evil there, and wondered if they should have allowed Zacarias to do such a task. No male had ever turned after finding and claiming his lifemate, but then, no male had ever, **ever**, been as close to turning as Zacarias had been when he finally claimed Samia.

Closing the wound, Gregori sliced open his own wrist, extending the offering to the De La Cruz before him. Zacarias found himself almost jealous of the lack of darkness that coursed through Gregori's blood. He could tell there were very few bumps in the Dark One's relationship with his lifemate, and wondered if Samia wanted a relationship like that. She certainly deserved one, and though he tried his hardest to give her one, there were times when his honor simply would not stand for the decisions she made.

'_This is why I call you a silly man.'_ Samia's voice scolded him.

'_You cannot tell me it would not be easier if I were lax with you.'_ He countered, a bite to his words.

Samia shrugged. _'Easier, yes. But not nearly as interesting, and definitely not as safe.'_

Samia took her son from the old-world styled cradle at her aunt and uncle's house. Hadrian nestled his cheek onto her shoulder, as if saying he missed her. She instantly merged her mind with her son's. She could sense concern there. Had her son sensed her unease earlier while she was at the meeting?

Zacarias stood beside her, and he rubbed her back with the long stroke of his hand. "Our son is very in tune with us."

"It's probably because you and I are always merged. He can sense the bond we share and wants it too, I think." Samia deduced aloud.

"That is likely."

Samia turned on her heel and left the room. She could feel Zacarias behind her, a shadow always with her.

"Mikhail!" Samia hollered down the hall.

Zacarias cleared his throat, a clear reprimand to his lifemate. "He acted accordingly, as is his duty as Prince."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. He may have acted like a prince, but as an uncle, he's doing a hellacious job of crapping up our lives." Samia pushed through the large oak doors that lead into Mikhail's study, where she knew he would be.

Mikhail was sitting behind his desk, scrawling something out inside of a huge loose-leafed book. He looked up when his niece entered. "Samia." He smiled, betraying the dread he was feeling.

"Don't 'Samia' me! What the hell? Are we in such a bad condition as a species that you have to send mated fathers into battle? You allowed Dominic to ingest parasites before he was mated to Solange. What's wrong with letting other unmated males do it now?"

Mikhail leaned back in his chair. He laced his fingers with one another, resting his elbows on the arms of his over-stuffed chair. His eyes fell to Zacarias. "Your mate is fiery."

"I ask your pardon ahead of time. She lacks the ability to bite her tongue." Zacarias wrapped his hand around the long braid in Samia's hair.

The prince shook his head. "It is no problem. She has every right to be upset with me. At least she waited until we were alone before she blew up on me this time. What was the drama earlier between your woman and Vikirnoff's?"

Samia's jaw dropped. "You aren't seriously talking about me like I'm not here, are you?" She screeched, incredulous.

Still, the males continued their non-sensical conversing. "I was accused of being… 'over-bearing', I believe was her choice word."

Mikhail laughed. "Surely not you, Zacarias."

Zacarias tilted his head to one side, and he raised an eyebrow. A smirk played on the corner of his lips. "I approve of your study's décor. It is reminiscent of the good days, centuries ago." His eyes scanned the shelves of books. Most were yellowed, and the room had a musty smell to it.

Hadrian let out an infant's giggle, peaking over his mother's shoulder to look at his father. Zacarias's eyes met his.

Samia held her son out from her. "Not you too! Even my three day old son is joining in on your dumb prank!"

"You two did a fine job. My nephew will certainly be a heart-breaker." Mikhail reached out to take the son, and Samia happily handed him over.

"What made you choose the name Hadrian? It is an honorable name. Strong." The prince said.

"Thank you!" Samia clapped her hands together. "That's what I wanted. With a father like Zacarias, I couldn't name him Bob or something like that." She wrapped her arms around Zacarias, looking up at him with happiness dancing in her firey eyes.

"You are up to something." He noted.

"Catch me, cuz I'm gonna jump!" Samia leapt into the air.

With a natural ease, Zacarias scooped her legs up, and he cradled her to his body. "You have too much energy for your own good."

Samia sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't mean to sound like a downer or anything, but I wanna go back to Brazil."

The two ancient's looked to each other. "Do you not remember when you were sick to return to the Mountains? Now Brazil is your home?"

"It is." Samia confirmed her uncle's words. "I could never imagine a greater place to live. Zacarias taught me to ride horses, too! Although, I don't think I'll be riding horses anytime soon." She thought back to when she had ridden on Zacarias in his panther form. The trip had been… painful, to say the least.

Zacarias set his woman back on her feet, bending over and resting his chin on her neck. He laid feather-light kisses along her pulse, not caring their Prince was present. "But seriously: why did you have to insist they be mated?" Her voice was pleading now, and pulled at the strings on Zacarias's heart.

Mikhail drew back the corner of his lip, considering how best to answer her question. "Sammie, our men are fading. Very quickly. Every time one of them turns or dies, I feel it. That burden is added to my already heavy task as Prince. It was not easy for me to ask, but necessary. You would not think of letting Zacarias give in to the darkness, would you?"

Samia didn't hesitate to answer. "No I wouldn't. Never. I wouldn't let it happen."

Mikhail nodded. "That is precisely why I have every confidence my mated men will do just fine."

Samia rubbed her forehead, agitated. "It makes sense. I still don't like it, though."

"From the mouths of babes." Mikhail muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Samia bounced Hadrian in her arms. She kept glancing outside the window, watching her lifemate as he spoke with Rafael. They had returned to Brazil, the journey being rather uneventful, and since their arrival Zacarias and his brother had been deep in conversation.

One of the maids passed Samia by, and an idea hit her. "Excuse me." Samia summoned the girl. "Are you Camila?" The girl nodded. "Would you mind looking after my son while I speak with my lifemate?" The maid nodded ecstatically, and reached out to hold the infant.

Sammie found the other female lifemates gathered in one of the rather nicely decorated dining rooms. "I was thinking, my lifemate is getting waaay too serious."

The other girls all passed glances to one another, mischievous smiles playing on their lips. "What did you have in mind?" Lara asked. Sammie and her had always gotten along the best of any of the lifemates, probably because they were both introduced to the Carpathian world at the same time and both loved tormenting their mates with their modern ways.

"I was thinking," Samia leaned into the table, resting her palms on the edge, "water balloons."

Juliette shook her head. "Zacarias would never allow such a thing." The lady-jaguar seemed to have a natural aversion toward Zacarias.

Samia shrugged, dismissing her concern. It seemed to be a trait she had picked up from Zacarias, listening but not really paying attention to what others say. She had her own ideas, like he did, and she thought hers were best, the same as him. "Zacarias will not have an option." Her smile grew, and so did the others.

Within minutes, the girls were packing their duffle bags with balloons, large and wiggling with water. Samia had learned to create things from her mind from her mate, and she loved that she would be using that talent against him. When the girls had their bags filled, they snuck out the back door of the house.

Out front, Zacarias stiffened. Rafael sensed his brother's unease. "What is it?" The younger asked.

Zacarias's eyes scanned the forest around them, looking for any signs of a threat. "Something is not right."

Rafael, too, sent his senses flaring. "There is a change in their air. An attack, perhaps?"

"It would be foolish of them to arrange an assault with so many of us gathered in one place." Zacarias was referring to the De La Cruz family as a whole.

Nicolas, Riordan, and Manolito appeared beside their brothers out front. "You feel it too?" The others nodded.

"Where are the women?" Riordan asked.

"Samia is with them. They are safe." Zacarias assured his brother with the simple command in his voice.

Colby launched her water balloon at Rafael first, guiding it across the long distance with her abilities. The balloon splattered water all over Rafael. The male stood there, baffled. Water dripped from his chin and nose, the ends of his hair curling with wetness.

The other girls catapulted their balloons at their own mates too. Samia stood back, watching the madness that ensued. The men chased after their women, who continued to throw water balloons at them. The balloons that didn't pop were claimed by the men who returned the attacks on the women.

She turned her eyes to Zacarias, who stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Do not think about it, Samia. This is childish."

The others around them slowed down to watch, anticipating what would come next. Zacarias would probably guilt Samia into not throwing the balloons.

_Have faith._ Manolito said to Maryanne. _Since when has Zacarias's commanding ever impacted Sammie?_

_Good point._ Maryanne sent her mate a wide smile.

"You need to lighten up, **baby.**" She emphasized the modern endearment, knowing how deeply Zacarias disproved of them. "Have a little fun. Loosen up the tension in those muscles."

Zacarias arched an eyebrow. "Samia…" His tone was one of warning.

Samia threw the first balloon at him. It hit him square in the chest, popping with a solid sound. Water splattered down the Carpathians clothes and boots.

Zacarias's eyes closed. His jaw tightened, as if he were grinding his teeth. His chest rose with a large intake of breath, and his nostrils flared as he released it, very timed. "Zacarias?" She asked, wondering if she had crossed the line this time.

"Do not say you were not warned, songbird." In an instant he was chasing after her.

Samia darted off, squealing with delight as her male chased after her. She was small and lithe, able to move and maneuver around trees better. But right now, they were still in the wide open fields of the ranch, and this is where Zacarias dominated. "Stop and succumb to justice, little one." Zacarias taunted her, menace in his voice.

"Not a chance in hell!" Samia kept up her speed, but she could feel Zacarias closing in on her. Just a few more yards, and she would be safe in the coverage of the jungle.

Samia burst into flames as she ran. Her arms expanded, muscles contracting to form the wings of her phoenix bird. Her whole body grew, her belly rounded, her feet shrank in, becoming the feet of birds.

_That is cheating._ Zacarias said in her head. He transformed into a harpy eagle in hopes of catching up to her. Samia's phoenix form was a good fifteen feet wide, from wing tip to wing tip. His eagle only had a wing-span of nine feet. She had beaten him this round, but the war was not over.

_A wise warrior once told me it is not cheating if you are using your resources._ She quoted Zacarias from long ago.

_He must have been a very smart man._

Samia sent him the impression of a shrug. _He has his moments. Over all, I must say he's rather pathetic, and by no means a great warrior._

The phoenix bird let out a squawk of delight when it heard Zacarias's growl. _You will pay, little one._

_Doubt it._ She said in a sing-song voice.

In the shelter of the canopy trees in the jungle, Samia landed on the ground in her human body, taking off at a full-out run. Zacarias followed at her heels. "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Samia taunted her mate.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out another water balloon. Keeping her pace, she turned and threw the balloon at Zacarias, who took the hit square to his chest. Ignoring the hit, Zacarias continued after her.

Samia wound her hands around trees, flinging herself this way in that as she ran to evade the wrath of her mate. The end was close, she could feel it in her veins. If she could find a way to corner him, or to get herself safely away from him, to a place he could not find her, she would win. Those odds were slim, but she was determined.

Samia grabbed onto a liana vine ahead of her. As she ran, she kicked up off the ground, using the vine as a swing to leap over a gorge in the ground. She landed on the branches of one of the trees before her. Looking back, she saw Zacarias copy her moves. Instead of landing on the branch, he tackled his mate, knocking her to the ground.

Zacarias cradled Samia to him, landing on his back to keep her safe. They landed softly, since his goal was never to hurt her.

Samia's laughter came to her in hard, sharply drawn in breaths. Zacarias kept her tucked close to his side. Something was not right with his woman. She must be insane, to think taking off in the jungle like that was safe to do.

"Zacarias…" Slowly, Samia's laughter turned into sobs.

Zacarias sat up, bringing Samia with him. He raked his fingers through her hair, freeing her face from the stray strands that hid her face from him.

His heart lurched. Her cheeks were puffy, red and blotchy with tears. This was unacceptable. His mate had not cried in such a way since their first month together, when she had her mental break down after learning of the atrocities her father had committed and kept from her. How had he not detected the growing sadness in his woman? Zacarias was failing his mate, and it was tearing his heart to tatters and pieces.

"Tell me what is wrong so that I may correct it." Zacarias's voice was genuinely soft, a baritone of concern for the love of his life. It was a tone he used **only** with his woman, because she was the only one who deserved any of his emotions.

Samia couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her. She was beginning to hyperventilate now, but still the tears streamed from her eyes, flooding her cheeks with rivers of sadness. "I love Hadrian so much, Zacarias."

"Explain. I do not see what is the matter with you loving our son." Zacarias's voice - as patient as it sounded - betrayed the agitation hidden beneath it. Samia was not making any sense. He needed to fix this fast, and her nonsensical babbling was hindering the process.

"I can't handle this. I want him to be happy, to always feel loved, and to be able to love." Samia rambled her words out, feeling foolish for crying in front of Zacarias. He had never cried, not once in all his centuries of existence, and here she was, crying in front of him like a fool, and definitely not for the first time.

Zacarias raised his head, realization striking him. "Our son will be fine, Samia. He will find a mate. I found you, surely that means something."

"But I'm used to the human way of things, Zacarias. I want to be a mother-in-law. I want to see my grandchildren and spoil them rotten, and give parenting advice. I want family reunions. I want to know my son will be okay, and not forced into an existence that leads to suicide."

"Sun scorch it." Zacarias cursed eloquently. Samia didn't want to see her son die. Not alone. He couldn't fault her for that, nor could he assure her their son **would** find a lifemate. "Samia, we will do all we can to ensure Hadrian understands how important honor is to sustain him in this life. We must give him the best memories we can, fill his life while we can with love and hope and goodness, so that he can hold onto those memories in his time. Then we pray for him, guide him in his older years. I cannot promise you he will find a woman in this lifetime, but in this life or the next, or the one after that he will."

Samia's eyes glistened with wetness. Her eyes locked with Zacarias's, searching the depths for warmth, for reassurance, for any sign that their son would be okay. His eyes met hers with compassion.

Zacarias tucked a firm finger under Samia's chin, tipping her head upward, so his lips could meet hers squarely. He kissed her softly, their lips barely touching, a whisper of the love they shared. He kissed her as if she were made of ash, and the slightest touch would cause her to crumble.

They drew apart. Samia bit her lower lip, her eyes were heavily hooded, droopy, and tired. Her eyes traced the shape of her mate's jaw. "I would die without you." She whispered. Her heart pounded heavily, and as it thumped, she could feel Zacarias's heart's pace meeting her own, a cadence of romance and passion.

Zacarias laid Samia back, resting on an arm and running his fingers down her arm. "You have spoken the understatement of the century." Zacarias's hand found Samia's. He laced their fingers together, leading her hand so that it covered her most sacred core. "Heal yourself so that I can make love to you." He commanded.

There would be no disobeying Zacarias now, not that Samia had any intention of doing so. As Samia's hands glowed with her healing touch, a warmth spread into her, rippling through her body. Her eyes never left Zacarias's. He was holding her captive in his gaze, and it was making her body turn to jell-o.

"You are my heart, little songbird. There has never been a creature of such beauty in existence." Zacarias nudged Samia's face with his nose in a rare display of affection.

"You lie." Samia giggled, nestling into her protector's touch. His hand replaced hers over her tender mound, rubbing seductively, slowly, urging her body into a slumber-like state.

"I do no such thing." He reprimanded her.

Samia leaned forward, cupping the face of her mate. Her lips grazed the side of his neck lazily, drawing a feral moan from deep within Zacarias's throat. Her fingers played with the edge of Zacarias's shirt, easily slipping the buttons out of their holds.

"You are not undressing me fast enough, sivamet." Zacarias nipped at Samia's ear, a husky growl of sensual desperation.

"I like this pace." Samia whispered.

Zacarias dipped his head down, sinking his teeth into the flesh of her neck to draw out the red sustenance. _As you wish._

Waves of desire crashed between the two lovers, interlacing with the atoms in the air. It really was a potent love they shared. It was so intense, others could feel it from a great distance away, influence the minds of others with an undeniable need to express love to another.

Their love sent out pulses, radiating across the world, and time itself to reach out and captivate the minds of those around the earth.

Their lips skimmed one another's flesh, tongues tracing wet paths along their skin, leaving no bit of their bodies unclaimed.

Zacarias climbed onto Samia, careful to not push all his weight on her. Between her legs, Zacarias slid her pants from her legs, discarding them randomly. He loved how she wore nothing underneath. Easy access for him and him alone.

Samia sat up, pulling off her shirt in one fluid motion, and reaching back to unclasp the hook of her bra. Zacarias wrapped an arm around his mate as he knelt between her legs and drew her in for another tender kiss, savoring the contact of her silky lips against his.

Samia slid Zacarias's shirt off his shoulders, sliding her fingers over the broad expansion of his torso as she did so. "God, you are all man." She groaned.

Samia raked her fingernail across Zacarias's chest, drawing blood from the ancient. Zacarias roared, a heated call of need. Her lips covered the wound instantly, sucking in the ruby life-force. "Take from me all that you need, Samia. I am begging you. Sustain yourself off me."

Impatient for the safety of Samia's femininity, Zacarias whisked his pants away the Carpathian way.

Samia licked the wound, healing the injury she had made. Zacarias sat back, pulling Samia onto him so that her legs wrapped around him. "You set the pace."

"You help." Samia dictated.

Zacarias tucked his hands under Samia's arms, raising her so that he could guide her core around him, and she slowly took him into her.

Samia's head rolled back, a slow breath slipped from her lips. Zacarias watched in wonder, amazed at how entranced he could be with a woman. "You are so precious, minan." Zacarias bit down onto her collar bone.

Fully enclosed in Samia's warmth, Zacarias lifted Samia back up, his strength a natural flex of his muscles. Samia sipped in a sweet breath of honey-filled air, a gasp of delight as her insides contracted around Zacarias's length.

A guttural groan escaped Zacarias. "I am in love with you, Samia. I am at your service, ever your slave."

Samia gasped in another breath as she slid back down his length. "That's what I like to hear." She turned her face, resting her chin on his shoulder. "But I am your slave, Zacarias. I'll always be here for you, for anything, through it all. I need you far more than you need me."

Zacarias pressed his cheek against her head, nuzzling into her ever so softly. "I cannot believe, still after three years, that I have found you. You are my most precious gift, little Sammie. I will do anything to keep you from harm. I give you my word, if it has any worth to you."

Samia looked up, trailing kisses along Zacarias's jaw. "It means everything to me, koje."

Zacarias's fingers dug into Samia's back, his body tightening, growing hot with lust all over again when Samia used the Carpathian endearment for 'husband'. "You are my greatest weakness."

Samia smirked. "I'm your greatest strength." She corrected him.

"I love you, palafertiil." Zacarias drew out of her again, taking his time. Minds merged, he was able to sense exactly what angle sent the most pleasure rocketing through Samia's body. He was going to make her numb from pleasure, and had already determined she would not be able to walk home after their love-making.

"And I love you, avio palafertiil."

Back at the house, the other mates had settled down. They relaxed, strewn about here or there on different parts of the front porch.

Everyone sat up at once. "Incredible." Nicolas breathed the word.

Their eyes were wide with awe. An invisible wave, pure and intense rippled through the air. It struck their hearts, and moved them deeply, rinsing away all their impurities to bring light to a divine love, locked deep away within them all.

"I can sense their love from here. Feel it as if it were my own." Maryanne whispered.

"They truly are on a higher level than any of us could ever hope to achieve." Lara mumbled the words, suddenly finding speech difficult.

Rafael chuckled. "It is something inspirational, to say the least." He pulled Colby closer to him.

"Do you think we could ever have a love like theirs?" Colby looked over to Rafael.

Rafael tilted his head in consideration. "I think one day, we all will. We will certainly strive for it. Zacarias and Sammie have uncovered the old bond of Carpathian lifemates, connected on the deepest, most spiritual form, in a way that has long been forgotten by our people. I believe it is because of all the terror they both endured. We know of Sammie's past, but Zacarias too suffered in unfathomable ways, even without his emotions."

"I couldn't agree more." Riordan tugged on Juliette, pulling her around the corner of the house. The intensity pouring off his eldest brother sparked a new need within him, satiable only by his Juliette.

"I am so happy for them." Maryanne cuddled closer to Manuel.

"As am I."

Manolito dragged Maryanne to him, inside the house so he could make love to her. _I love you, Maryanne._

_I love you too, sivamet._ It was one of the very few Carpathian words Maryanne knew, but the intimacy from the flow of the words as it slid from her mind to his was the best way to show her affection for her wild man.

One of the maids within the house giggled, sneaking off into the kitchen as she pretended she had seen nothing. "I do not think anyone will be getting their patrol done tonight." She joked to Camila, who held the bouncing boy.

Hadrian let out a little giggle. His cheeks were rosy. Camila looked at the infant. "You know, don't you? You can sense your parents. They are very good people." Camila laid a simple kiss on Hadrian's head. "Come on, lets get you fed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Zacarias, can you get Hadrian from his cradle please?" Samia collected the sheets from off the bed. Hadrian was crying and she was scrambling to get the laundry done on top of cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

Zacarias drew Hadrian from the antiqued cradle, wrapping him tightly in the blue quilt that Colby had woven for them as a gift. She had been practicing weaving her abilities into fabric in the same way Francesca wove safeguards into her stained-glass windows.

Entering their bedchamber, Zacarias stood in the doorway, blocking Samia's way out. "Honey, please. I need to get through. I have stuffing on the stove and corn pudding in the oven. The turkey still needs to be cleaned out and basted." Samia groaned.

Zacarias arched an eyebrow, as if second-guessing his reason for allowing Samia to have a Thanksgiving celebration for them. "Your commitment is first to me, and then to our son."

Samia sighed, dropping the basket she had gathered the bed sheets into. "I want this to be perfect." She took Hadrian into her arms in a fluid motion, cradling him tightly. She couldn't believe their son was already a week old. "And what with you getting ready to ingest those parasites, I'd like to have this as a happy memory."

"I understand this is important to you, Samia. Hadrian, however, is very upset that he has not seen his mother once this evening."

Samia brushed a kiss onto her son's head. "Is that true, baby boy?" Samia cooed into her son's ear.

"Search his mind to see the truth in my words." Zacarias instructed, leaning casually against the frame of the door.

Samia did so. She could sense many feelings running through Hadrian's mind. Fear. Where was mommy? Doubt. Does mommy love me? Sadness. Why am I all alone? Envy. Why does daddy get all of mommy's attention? Grief. When will my happiness be taken away?

His head swirled with questions. Words formed in the infant's head in ways that Samia hadn't realized was even possible. She looked to her mate for information. "How does he know all those words already?"

Zacarias raised a shoulder casually. "He is intelligent. We have been merged with him for some time now, Samia. He is by no means unintelligent."

"I know that. I feel so bad now. I didn't realize he was so informed. I'm sorry baby." She blew a raspberry onto her son's cheek, eliciting a laugh from the boy. "Come on. Let's go play in the kitchen and let daddy go back to his study."

"If you need anything, sivamet, I will assist you." Zacarias lowered his head to place a kiss on Sammie's forehead before disappearing from sight.

"Actually, I could use your help producing some corn starch. I can't seem to get it the right consistency and my gravy is about ready for thickening." She exclaimed loudly as she walked to the kitchen.

Zacarias appeared beside her, a shadow to protect her from all bad things. "Corn starch?"

"Yes." Samia nodded. She pictured the thick, gellatin-like substance in her mind. She remembered when she was a child, playing with corn-starch and using it to make putty.

Zacarias used the memories to his advantage, concocting the perfect mixture of corn starch before his woman. He watched as she took the container of corn starch and slowly poured it into the liquid on the stove. The brown liquid began to thicken, and gravy took the place of the broth.

"Perhaps you should sing to Hadrian while you cook. He is beginning to feel neglected again, in that swinging contraption you insist on keeping him in." Zacarias rested against the counter.

Samia rolled her head back, thinking for a moment to decide what song to sing.

"The song your father used to sing to you." Zacarias supplied.

"Tumtesz o wake ku pitasz belso. Hiszasz sivadet. En olenam gaeidnod." The cadence of the words matched that of a waltz in ¾ time. Her father had sang this to her when she was in her mother's womb. Her father may have been a monster, but to her he had always been thoughtful, a trait that went against everything Carpathian's knew of vampires.

"Sas csecsemom, kunasz. Rauhojohnje ted. Tumtesz o sivdobabanas ku olen lamt3ad belso. Gond-kumpadek ku kim te. Pesanak te, asti o juti, kidusz." She finished the song.

Zacarias snuggled up behind Samia, wrapping his arms around her middle. He took her hand from the spoon she had been using to stir the stuffing with and laced their fingers together. "Do you know what it is you sang?"

Samia shook her head. "I just remember Draven connecting with me through my mother's mind when I was in her womb, and singing it to me. It would always calm me down, how collected his voice sounded. Even after I was born, he would sing to me."

"It is the Odam-Sarna Kondak. The traditional Carpathian Lullaby. You must have been slipping from your mother, even as a half-Carpathian child."

Samia turned around to face him. "You're saying my father used it to keep me alive?" Samia always became emotional when talking about her father.

Zacarias cupped Samia's chin in his palm, running a soothing thumb over her chin. Tears were building on the brims of her eyes, but he knew she would not let them fall. "I am forced to admit, your father defied all we know of vampires. To this day, I am baffled."

Samia scoffed, a light laugh to soften the weight of their discussion. "Somebody call the press! Zacarias De La Cruz is 'baffled'!" She teased lightly.

Zacarias hummed, a low grumbled of satisfaction in his throat. "When it comes to you, I am off-balanced."

"As you should be." Samia kissed the pad of his thumb as he skimmed her lips with it. "Would you mind setting the table for me please? I'd like to have everything ready before the others return from their rounds."

Zacarias never left his place before her. He searched one of the maid's minds to find where their fine china was kept. After locating the dinner-ware, he transported the dishes to their rightful places on the dining table. "It is done."

"Cheater." Sammie smacked Zacarias's gut. "Oooh." Samia pushed on his stomach a few more times, a smile spreading on her lips. "Zacarias is getting a little out of shape."

Zacarias snatched Samia's finger away from his stomach. He brought it to his mouth to nibble on. "If my physique is no longer… stimulating enough for you, I will gladly work harder at maintaining it."

"I was teasing you, minan. You are **perfect.**" She latched her arms around Zacarias's neck.

Zacarias caught Samia in his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Here? Now?" He questioned.

Samia leaned back onto the counter, confident Zacarias's grip on her was secure. "Read my thoughts." She smiled cockily.

"Hadrian is watching." There was almost a note of complaint in Zacarias's voice, like the ancient man was whining.

"Then show him how it's done." Samia let out a jubilees laugh.

"That is an odd thing to say, Sammie." Zacarias gnawed softly on Samia's exposed neck.

Samia grinded her hips against Zacarias, needy. "I really don't want you to ingest those parasites, Zacarias."

Zacarias ceased his teasing, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Samia, I have to do this."

"I know you have to, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I have a son, a family to think about now. It's not right to have to let you go off and fight battles like this, knowing that you could be killed. It's very real and very possible, and I don't like thinking about it." Samia shuddered.

An image of Alexander appeared in Samia's mind. Zacarias leaned backwards, looking his lifemate over. "Alexander is a Marine, Samia. He is trained to use stealth. He will be safe."

Samia groaned, resting her head on Zacarias's shoulder. Alexander was her little brother. They were fourteen months apart, but he was fiercely protective of Samia. The day he turned eighteen, he enlisted in the Marine Corps in the United States and was shipped straight to boot camp in California. He was currently serving overseas, somewhere in the Middle East, though Samia wasn't even supposed to know that.

"He's my brother, Zacarias. I've lost a father, my brother volunteered to go to battle, and now my lifemate and husband is doing the same. I can't help but fear for Hadrian at this point."

"Samia." Zacarias kissed her. "You must promise me should anything happen to me, you will stay in this world and raise our son. That is imperative. I will gladly await your arrival in the next life."

Samia shook her head no. "Not if you say it as though you are planning on dying soon. I went through hell becoming fully Carpathian for you. I have no intention of giving up eternity with you after only three years mister." She poked Zacarias hard in the shoulder.

Zacarias arched an eyebrow. "You know I will return to you. I always have, have I not?"

"That's not a legit argument, and you know it." Samia countered. "Things change. Besides, your head isn't fully in the game if you are worried about how Hadrian and I are doing at home."

"I worry about no such things. You are more than capable of protecting Hadrian and yourself. I would not leave you alone if you were not."

"Baah!" Samia threw her hands up in defeat. "You protect me all the time. I just want to be able to protect you for once."

"The thought is touching, but it is my duty, my **honor** to protect you, palafertiil." Zacarias kissed her forehead. "You above all should understand what that honor means to me."

"Alright, alright, put me down." Samia unwrapped her legs from around Zacarias.

Confusion struck the male hard. "I thought I was going to make love to you."

Samia shrugged. "Moment's gone. It'll come back later if you empty the entrails from the chicken and lace it up for me." Samia gave him a wide smile, knowing she was being the very thing that tormented Zacarias most: a tease. "I promise." She winked.

"That is not polite, little one."

"Just do it!" She laughed.

It was hard to see Zacarias being so relaxed. When they had first mated, he was ferocious, almost evil. The vampire within him was so strong, Zacarias had nearly killed Samia when he first took her blood. Then he had gone through a phase where he was very edgy around Samia. She could count on one hand the times they had made love that year. All this year, she had treasured the little moments when Zacarias had let his guard down so much, he almost appeared completely human.

Honestly, she loved Zacarias. She always had, ever since she'd first heard his voice over the common-path. He was a man of honor, loyal to a fault. He was always true to his word, and never backed down from a fight. To her, Zacarias was the epitome of what a Carpathian male should be. He was her Adonis, and she never wanted to let him go.

_You do not have to._ Zacarias whispered in her mind.

_Thank God._ Samia sent him the impression of a hug. _I need you too much._

_I offer myself for you._ He recited the mating words to her.

Dinner was served promptly at 2pm. Samia had let everyone get situated at the table while she finished cutting the turkey with the electric knife.

"I do not like the thought of you with such a machine." Zacarias said behind her, watching her cut the meat apart with a deadly accuracy.

Samia laughed. "I like it. Do you have the glasses ready so that I can give them blood?" Samia referred to her family.

Samia's body naturally stored the oxygen from her food in her body to use later when she needed oxygen to ignite her fires. That was how she was able to eat food, and why she did so frequently. Her blood also enabled Carpathians to live in day light, the same way that Solange's did. They had learned much about Samia's blood and its abilities very early on in their relationship, and Samia tried her best to use everything to her advantage. Giving her blood to her family would enable them to eat human food, and properly digest it for up to sixteen hours.

"They are out."

Samia bit a gash into her wrist, holding the wound out over the brim of the glasses. "You fed already, didn't you?"

"I did." Zacarias watched over her shoulder as she filled each of the glasses a quarter of the way full. She turned to him occasionally to replenish her supply. When each of the glasses were filled she served them to her family.

Then she passed around each of the plates, like she had done when she had lived with just her father and brother. Everyone helped themselves to small portioning.


End file.
